Ho-Oh
'''Ho-Oh is the Legendary Rainbow Pokémon who flies in the sky upon seven-colored wings.''' History Ancient Times Ho-Oh lived in the Tin Tower in ancient times, until a war burnt it down. Three Pokémon were caught in the blaze, and Ho-oh resurrected them, creating Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Legend says that it left the world to wait until Pokémon and humans could live in peace. Rise of the Rockets Twenty years after being spotted by Ash, and following the Team Rocket take-over, Ho-Oh was chased out of the Johto region by Team Rocket, though the reasons for this action are unknown. A Team Liberty retrieval group was sent to find Ho-Oh and try to ally it to Team Liberty. After chasing Ho-Oh's trail across Kanto, the Team Liberty group was able to find Ho-Oh at Lavender Town, where it had recently destroyed the Rocket base there. The group managed to convince the Rainbow Pokémon to join Team Liberty, and Ho-Oh took the team to the Alamo to help fight against the Rocket Invasion. It along with Kyogre, a Mew, Celebi and various other Legendary Pokémon assisted in the defense of Four Island. After repelling the attack, it continued to keep watch over the island. Later, Team Liberty agents Alex, Ryan, and Jake returned from a mission with an Entei and two Raikou--one a male, the other the female Raikou that had saved Goldhawk and Ace. The She-Raikou demanded to talk to Ho-Oh, as the Legendary Beasts throughout the world were beginning to lose control over their powers without Ho-Oh to guide them. Though reluctant at first, as it had begun to lose sight of its true purpose in life, Ho-Oh agreed to fly again after the female Raikou threatened to take over the Legendary Bird's position herself. Shortly after leaving Four Island, Ho-Oh was attacked by a group of Searcher agents, who had been ordered to capture the Legendary Bird. Ho-Oh was left to fend off the attackers by itself until four of the Legendary Beasts sensed that it was in danger; this group consisted of the She-Raikou, a Suicune whom she had alerted to the trouble, Team Liberty's Entei and their newly recruited Raikou. Together, the Beasts and Ho-Oh managed to defeat the Searcher forces, including their own Lugia. Now unhindered, Ho-Oh set off once more, finally returning to the skies. The Ancient Darkrai The dark shrouds summoned by the Ancient Darkrai eventually prompted Ho-Oh to travel into Hoenn and Sinnoh, both of which had been fully covered by shadows following the Ancients' release. Powers and Abilities Ho-Oh, being a Fire- and Flying-Type Pokémon, has a wide range of Fire and Flying attacks. The most notable of these is Sacred Fire, a powerful, sometimes focused, blast of intense heat and flame. Ho-Oh is said to have the power to resurrect other beings. It reportedly did so when three Pokémon were caught in the fire of Tin Tower, creating the Legendary Beasts. Whether this is true or merely legend is unclear, though in either case Ho-Oh has yet to demonstrate this power in the present. Ho-Oh is capable of resurrecting itself, should it sustain mortal damage. This was demonstrated when Feral Tierra fought against Ho-Oh, where both badly injured one another. The resulting resurrection energies manifest as rainbow-colored flames that form an egg around Ho-Oh, shielding it while its body transforms into a new, healthier form. Each regeneration possesses its own unique eye color and personality built upon a particular virtue. As of its current life--which has been said to be its third--Ho-Oh's eyes are green and his dominant personality aspect is Vengeance. Like all other Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh is capable of telepathically communicating with humans and other Pokémon.Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Recruited by Team Liberty